gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Ideas Wiki talk:Current Main Page
V1 ---- ---- Welcome! 1000x welcome! Hi! Congrats on finding the largest and brightest video game ideas wiki out there! And if it's not, with your help, it soon will be! This is a fanon wiki, and just like fan-fiction wikis, this one has a variety of fan created ideas on here! Most (read: ) users are very proud of articles they have written, so please ask on the talk page rather than diving in and changing something super important. We're friendly people, but its easier to be friendly to people we know, or can get to know. That's why we are putting in a temporary guideline to have all users sign in before editing. Making an account is easy, and there are many benefits of having an account. If you post something, then realize you've logged out in the process, don't freak out; just post another comment telling us who the comment was from. If you simply cannot make one, identify yourself by a nickname. Otherwise my friend, a.k.a. the Stone Security Guard may block you. Thanks for reading this and cooperating; now everyone can benefit! Don't forget to check out the other tabs! Please note that this tabbed view of the pages limits some content of the source pages. Some help pages may have less information or graphics on this main page view then in the actual article. So, check out the page if you have a question. The answer may just be hiding. '' More about our organization of incredible designers You know Geniusguy445, Ouroburos, Beecanoe, ETG, Tiamat583, and Heartless105, but who are 'Multi128, '''Element Knight 375, Tommypezmaster, and Warioroll199? Click here to find out. The Six Pillars of Giving Birth to a Game Idea Do you know all six? How do you how to write a blog posts? Can you state the three levels of achievements? Have you read our tutorial? Before you go #You can create as many game ideas as you like... Anything is allowed for creation except sexual content! #Always make basic summaries of your ideas so people who browse them can understand. #Beecanoe, Geniusguy, Ethanthegamer, and I, Ouroburos.TheNewSaurian), are your gods of this wiki! So fellow Wikia users can at least ask us for advice and give us details for their ideas. #The more game ideas and blogs created, the more people decide to be a part of Game Ideas Wiki... Act sharp or don't act at all is what we're saying! #Have fun creating your articles! We wish the best of luck to you and everyone here. :We ask that you read our manual before jumping in. Character Tournament If you'd like, vote for the Game Ideas Wiki Character Tournament! New matchups created weekly or after five votes! Click here to be a part of it. Recap V2 ---- For New Users and Visitors Click here to find out. |Do you know all Six Pillars of Birthing a Game Idea? How do you how to write a blog posts? Can you state the three levels of achievements? Have you read our tutorial? Who do you talk to if you need help? We also ask that you read our manual before jumping in. |} For the Present Community |} Merge videogameideas.wikia.com with this wiki I suggest merging videogameideas.wikia.com with this wiki. Both wikis have very similar goals, if not identical, and thus both communities would benefit from a merge. I left a message there too, both in the talk page as in the main page. LFS (talk) 09:44, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Unfortunely, your wiki is already dead, and many ideas there are already in here. (I know this is an old now-unused talk page, but...) AStranger195 ~~Sign my guestbook~~ 07:38, April 24, 2015 (UTC)